leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.135
. |Related = * 1.0.0.135 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.134 |Next = V1.0.0.136 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch: * * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Friday, March 2nd. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, March 5th: * PVP.net v1.55 Ranked Teams * Fixed a bug with the background on the Team Invite popup. * Fixed a bug where Team status would be missing on the Team Profile. * Fixed a bug where Ranked Team specific notifications would not send properly. * Fixed several bugs with client side stat calculation and display. League of Legends v1.0.0.135 英雄 * : Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within a couple seconds at no mana cost. * : Fiora's Attack Damage is increased. When activated, Fiora parries the next basic attack and reflects magic damage back to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. * : Fiora temporarily gains additional Attack Speed. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her Movement Speed. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. * (Ultimate): Fiora dashes around the battlefield to deal physical damage to enemy champions. Successive strikes against the same target deal less damage. * (Innate): Fiora regenerates health over 6 seconds each time she deals damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. * : mana cost increased to 28/41/54/67/80 from 20/35/50/65/80. * : mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. * : fixed a bug where it was dealing less damage than intended. * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 56 from 54. ** Armor per level increased to 3.4 from 3.1. * : mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. * : damage range increased to 600 from 575. * Fixed a bug where passive attack canceled if the buff ran out during the attack animation. * : ** Cooldown increased to 11 seconds from 9. ** Now additionally grants vision while in flight to its destination. ** Now starts its cooldown when cast rather than when detonated. ** Now displays a buff showing how long will last until it automatically detonates. * : ** Now grants vision of the affected area during the spell and vision of enemy champions hit for a short duration afterwards. ** can no longer use while casting . * : now shows a cooldown timer. * : ** Area of effect radius on impact increased to 325 from 300. ** can no longer while using . ** Fixed a bug where would seem to hit the target but would not cause the effect. * now shows a cooldown timer. * now has a passive cooldown timer like and . * Movement speed increased to 325 from 320. * : ** Base damage increased to 80/125/170/215/260 from 50/90/130/170/210. ** Scaling changed to 1.0 bonus attack damage from 0.5 total attack damage. ** Base cooldown reduced to 8 from 10. ** Flat cooldown reduction for picking up the axe reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6. * now provides 30/45/60 armor and magic resistance instead of 20/30/40 flat damage reduction. * now shows you over its icon how many stacks you have. * Health per level increased to 82 from 77. * passive component now shows a cooldown timer. * : arm time reduced to 1 seconds from 2. * : cast range increased to 625 from 600. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Damage from 2nd and subsequent mines reduced to 40% from 50%. 物品 * : attack damage increased to 40 from 30. General * Improved minimap visibility of turrets in Colorblind Mode. * Colorblind announcement colors now reference blue (friendly) and purple (enemy) teams. * Important items purchased by your team will now be called out in chat (Aura items, and s, top tier items, etc) * Champion Kill messages are now more specific. * You can now activate a timestamp for game chat in the options menu. * When colorblind mode is activated, movement cursor is included with new color scheme (was not before). * Announcer callouts no longer reference blue team/purple team, and instead should reference friendly/enemy team (ie. A friendly inhibitor is respawning soon/the enemy inhibitor has respawned). * Champions will now attempt to run home immediately when disconnecting, rather than attempting to . * Small monster camp sigils now restore up to 30 Mana in addition to Health. * Small Golem camp: ** Movement Speed increased to 300 from 180. ** Medium Golem base damage increased to 59 from 54. * Fixed a bug where whisper messages were the wrong color. Co-Op Versus AI * Added bot to the roster of bots in Co-Op versus AI. * Improved bots' ability to last hit and reduced how much they push their lanes. * Reduced the amount of gold given to bots on Summoner's Rift Intermediate. * Added the ability for bots to call for help from nearby bots. * Improved the precision of skill shots and ground targeted AoE abilities. * Minor bug fixes with , , and bots. Art * Fixed animation bugs on the following skins: ** ** ** ** Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.135 pl:V1.0.0.135